What happened? What change?
by Mandis
Summary: Não é b/b, é Demily, sei q tá mais para a minha imaginação, mas uma pessoa pode viajar na maionese, não pode?
1. Chapter 1

Título: What happened?????????? What change????????  
Autor: Amanda  
Categoria: D&E  
Advertências: tb não sei ainda  
Classificação: Por hora, PG-13(ou T, no máximo)  
Capítulos: Ainda não decidi...  
Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No  
Tipo: Fluffy, angst...  
Resumo: Era para tudo estar perfeito. Tudo devia estar perfeito. Mas não estava.

* * *

Não sei o q está acontecendo comigo! Não sei mesmo...uma hora eu estava comemorando com a minha mulher o papel de protagonista em uma série de TV que tinha tudo para decolar na audiência e depois eu mal conseguia tocar nela sem pensar em tocar em outra mulher, sem sonhar com ela em meus braços fora do estúdio...

O que há de errado comigo? Sou casado há anos com alguém que eu pensei que iria passar o resto da vida comigo, com quem eu gostaria de passar o resto da vida! Temos um filho lindo, nos conhecemos tanto! Mas parece haver um abismo entre nós nesses últimos quatro anos... um abismo formado pouco a pouco... e quanto mais me distanciava dela mais me aproximava de outra pessoa... quanto mais a desconhecia mas conhecia um certo alguém que eu vejo todos os dias...

Ahhhh, só de pensar nela já me sinto mais feliz, mais leve... consigo parar de sorrir quando estou ao seu lado, não posso deixar de tocá-la, mesmo em público, faço tudo parecer brincadeira, finjo que vou beijá-la como se fosse só para deixá-la envergonhada(ela fica linda corada) quando, na verdade, é o que eu quero fazer a todo momento...

Não sei quando nem como nem porquê tudo isso começou, mas agora é real. Eu estou completamente apaixonado. E não pela mulher com quem sou casado.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ele chegou. Acabou pouca paz de espírito que eu tinha. Minha nossa, como pode ser tão lindo, tão charmoso, tão simpático, tão... tão... casado. Droga. Aí está uma prova de como o mundo é injusto. Eu arrumo um papel legal, uma equipe de primeira, colegas bem humorados e muito competentes e um co-protagonista perfeito em vários aspectos. Esse é o problema. Ele é perfeito. Exceto por um detalhe: é casado. Ah, meu Deus, ele vem vindo na minha direção..._**_****_

**_-Oi, Emily! – Aquele sorriso e ainda me deu um beijo na bochecha._**_****_

**_-Oi, David! – Sorri também, mas não dei o beijo... seria demais para mim..._**_****_

**_-Você está linda de corpete vermelho! – todo brincalhão colocando as mãos na minha cintura. Golpe baixo...ele tem que ficar me pegando desse jeito?_**_****_

**_-Você também! – bem, bem é pouco perto de como ele ta com essa regata branca. Maravilhoso seria pouco. Esses braços...porque eu não consigo parar de imaginar esses braços ao meu redor...mas não aqui, no estúdio, na frente de todos, como ele teima em fazer..._**_****_

**_Ah, ainda bem q o diretor nos chamou para gravar a cena, pelo menos eu posso fingir que o olhares que eu lanço para ele são os que a Brennan lança, não a Emily._**_****_

**_Mais um dia exaustivo e produtivo de trabalho... depois de um tempo consegui esquecer de mim e me concentrar inteiramente na personagem. Percebi que o David fez o mesmo. Durante as gravações éramos Brennan e Booth. Mesmo que houvesse algo de David e Emily nos olhares, ainda éramos os personagens. Isso é mais uma coisa que temos em comum: colocamos o trabalho em primeiro lugar. O problema era nos intervalos. Ele insistia em ficar do meu lado o tempo todo. Ora para passar o texto(embora já tivéssemos feito isso logo de manhã), ora para conversar comigo,saber como eu estou...ora só para ficar do meu lado mesmo, sem falar nada, lendo o texto...mas se eu começo a me afastar ele vem junto...não sei o que está acontecendo..._**_****_

**_Ah, meu namorado ligando...ele quer sair, será que ele não percebe que eu estou cansada? Caramba, todo dia é a mesma coisa. Ele quer sair e não entende que eu estou cansada das gravações, aí eu digo isso para ele e ele começa a ter suas crises de solidão, no fim brigamos e acabamos nem nos vendo... chega sábado, eu quero sair, aí ele não quer, só de birra, então brigamos de novo... cinco minutos depois ele aparece em casa com uma pizza, se desculpando e acaba ficando...nem sei se queria que ele ficasse... talvez seja melhor terminar tudo mesmo... não só pela coisa de sair e tal, mas porque não consigo parar de pensar em outro homem... e não posso abraçar um e pensar no outro... não é justo comigo, nem com ele. Mas o mundo não é um lugar justo. Se fosse eu não estaria completamente apaixonada por um colega de trabalho. E um colega casado._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Como ela pode continuar com esse cara? Ele não é homem para ela. É um metido, mimado que quer que ela largue tudo o que está fazendo para ir dar uma volta com ele... Agora mesmo ele está tentando fazer isso... é difícil ver esse idiota falando assim com ela... mas eu não posso fazer nada... para começo de conversa nem era para eu estar espiando pela fresta da porta do camarim dela... mas quando eu vi ele chegar e ir direto para lá, sem nem ao menos bater... não é assim que se trata uma mulher como a Emily, não mesmo... lá vai ele de novo:_**_****_

**_- Como assim, não vai sair comigo hoje à noite? Quem trabalha em plena sexta-feira a noite?_**_****_

**_- Atrizes com um prazo para entregar um episódio de seriado trabalham. Principalmente quando precisam gravar uma cena externa noturna e choveu a semana inteira. – ela estava realmente brava com ele. Deu uma felicidade..._**_****_

**_- Até parece, você quer é ficar com aquele David qualquer coisa que trabalha com você. Você pensa que eu não sei que ele dá em cima de você? Pensa que eu não vejo ele te olhando, te abraçando, tentando te beijar? Em público, ainda por cima... o cara não respeita nem a mulher! - David qualquer coisa doeu, mas o resto até que é verdade..._**_****_

**_- Você só pode estar louco! Eu e o David não temos nada, somos só amigos... ele é brincalhão, divertido, coisa que vc não é. – eu bem que queria ser mais do que apenas amigo..._**_****_

**_- Viu só, até está defendendo o cara._**_****_

**_- É claro, ele me trata bem, me faz rir, é gentil comigo. – uou, ponto para mim..._**_****_

**_- É, né, você gosta mais dele do que de mim... – falou o garotinho de 5 anos de idade..._**_****_

**_- Pára de se comportar como um garoto de 5 anos de idade. – transmissão de pensamento, essa é a minha garota! – Assim fica difícil conversar com você..._**_****_

**_- É, então talvez a gente deva dar um tempo, sei lá, se é tão difícil conversar comigo..._**_****_

**_- Dar um tempo não, eu não sou mulher de dar um tempo. Acho melhor terminarmos logo._**_****_

**_- É isso mesmo que você quer, Emily? – ele é burro ou surdo, dá o fora, cara._**_****_

**_- É, é isso mesmo. Desse jeito não dá para continuar._**_****_

**_Ele está saindo, ainda bem. Nossa, se olhar matasse eu estava morto...Foi embora, que não volte nunca mais..._**_****_

**_- Emily..._**_****_

**_- Entra... – ela está chorando? Estava, já está limpando o rosto com as mãos... aquele ***, se eu pego ele..._**_****_

**_- Eu ouvi tudo, me desculpa, eu..._**_****_

**_- Tudo bem, você ia saber mesmo...peraí, até que ponto vc ouviu?_**_****_

**_- Tudo._**_****_

**_- Então você sabe o motivo..._**_****_

**_- Sei...e me desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar o seu namoro e... – mentira deslavada, no fundo eu fiquei feliz por saber que eu faço ela rir... não que eu não soubesse, mas ouvir dela é outra coisa..._**_****_

**_- Não foi você, ele é que é... é... sei lá, mas não estava mais dando certo..._**_****_

**_- É verdade o que você falou?_**_****_

**_- O quê? – ela parecia meio confusa agora, mas eu tenho que saber..._**_****_

**_- Que eu te faço rir?_**_****_

**_- É, pq?_**_****_

**_- Nada... – eu queria, mas não posso falar que o primeiro passo para conquistar uma mulher é fazê-la rir..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**O namoro não ia bem, mas mesmo assim, foi uma separação, eu tava meio carente. E o David ali, me apoiando... mesmo o fato de ele ter ouvido a conversa não me incomodou... nem sei o porquê...**__****_

_**Me encostei no ombro dele como que por extinto. Ele passou um braço pelos meus ombros o com o outro me abraçou, pousando a mão na minha cintura. Eu me aproximei mais, estava bem perto agora. Meu rosto no pescoço dele. A mão dele passou da minha cintura para meu cabelo e ele começou a acariciá-los gentilmente. Estava tão bom... tão reconfortante... tão quentinho... eu comecei a ficar molinha... estava dando um sono... mas quando eu estava quase dormindo o David falou:**__****_

_**- Melhor eu te levar para casa, vamos...**__****_

_**- Não, ainda tem as gravações e... – subitamente me lembrando onde eu estava e que eu tinha que trabalhar.**__****_

_**- Não se preocupa, a chuva está muito forte, de novo, e as cenas são todas externas, lembra? Não vai dar para fazer nada hoje... nem as cenas internas que ainda faltam... vamos, eu te levo! – ele já tinha tirado a mão do meu cabelo e agora me olhava, dando um sorriso igual ao "sorriso charmoso" que o personagem dele dá para a minha personagem, e, assim como ela, eu nunca consigo resistir...**__****_

_**- Não, não precisa, aproveita o dia para ficar com o seu filho, com sua mulher – fica comigo hoje era o que eu queria falar, mas não podia...**__****_

_**- Sem problemas quanto a isso, ela aproveitou que o Jaden está de férias e foi para a casa dos pais dela, só volta daqui uma semana... portanto, hoje você vai ter que me aturar o dia todo, não vou deixar você sozinha nem um minuto... vamos, se troca enquanto eu também troco de roupa. Daqui a pouco eu volto e a gente vai.**__****_

_**- Tudo bem, então... se não for te atrapalhar... – fazer o quê, né? Vou ter que passar o dia todo com David Boreanaz, que chato...**__****_

_**- Você nunca atrapalha - uou, que sorriso!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Não acredito! Bendita chuva! Um dia inteiro com a Emily, só nós dois! Nossa, estou parecendo um adolescente... menos, David, vai com calma, ela está triste pelo rompimento, com a guarda baixa... mas sou eu quem vai consolar... pára de pensar bobagem, vc é casado e a Emily não merece ser um caso extraconjugal. Se bem que com a Jamie longe...**___

___**Toc toc toc...**___

___**- David, eu estou pronta, quando você quiser nós vamos.**___

___**- Vamos, então... – saí, mas fiquei sem palavras... ela tava linda... não a tinha visto antes, só depois, já vestida de Bones... ela estava tão simples, mas tão linda naqueles jeans com aquela blusa vermelha... **___

___**- Vamos. – eu não resisti, coloquei minha mão nas costas dela, como que para guiá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela não precisa de guia... mas ela também não reclamou...**___

___**Já no carro estávamos num silêncio confortável quando eu perguntei:**___

___**- E aí, eu disse que ia te levar para casa, mas se você quiser a gente vai para outro lugar... faço o que você quiser hoje... estou as suas ordens... – a olhei de um jeito que a Jamie ia me bater se visse... e ela corou e ela fica linda com o rosto da cor da blusa... mas logo depois me olhou com a mesma intensidade.**___

___**- Me leva para passear, então. – eu quase fui para a calçada... o jeito que aqueles olhos azuis me olhavam... esqueci tudo, a Jamie, a rua, as pessoas passando, a calçada, éramos só nós ali... droga de calçada, quem colocou aquela ali? Ela riu, depois um "ah" assustado, claro...**___

___**Depois dessa eu só olhei para a frente, era só o que faltava, passar meu dia com ela no hospital...**___

___**Finalmente chegamos. Eu resolvi ir com ela em uma galeria longe do centro da cidade. Era cheia de lojas muito coloridas, com gente meio hippie, que fala alto, ri, brinca o tempo todo, muito diferente daquelas vendedoras de shopping. Ela até se animou um pouco. E eu fiquei o tempo todo a abraçando pela cintura com um braço, parecíamos um casal... nem me preocupei com as pessoas ao nosso redor, nenhuma delas sequer via TV, duvido que soubessem quem somos, estávamos totalmente anônimos ali... **___

___**Já eram 11h quando resolvemos almoçar por lá mesmo e ir embora.**___

___**- Que tal agora pegarmos um filme na locadora, com essa chuva ta ótimo ficar a tarde toda no sofá comendo pipoca – não só fazendo isso, minha mente poluída pensou antes que eu pudesse pará-la.**___

___**- Tudo bem, mas vamos para a minha casa, ok?**___

___**- Tudo bem.**___

___**Pegamos A Múmia e O Retorno da Múmia, que ela não viu ainda, ator nunca tem tempo de ver filmes, e fomos para o apartamento dela.**_

_**N/A: Como vcs pediram, mais alguns caps...espero q gostem xD  
**_


End file.
